


15 - Idle

by MemoriesOfVoxei



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [15]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesOfVoxei/pseuds/MemoriesOfVoxei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very tiring day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 - Idle

They had gone through an awful storm all day long. The waves had been rough, the thunder unforgiving, and the rain, that fell as huge water bubbles, had almost drown the devil fruit users. Only in the evening did everything calm down, although the wind was still blowing hard and the sun hidden by thick gray clouds. Still, the damages were already done. Franky had to work on repairing the ship with Usopp's help, even if he was already tired. Robin, Chopper and Luffy were all completely drained of their energy, having been hit by several hated ocean waves. Sanji was preparing supper, after having tidied the kitchen. As he still was angrily sailing the ship along with Brook while Nami was guiding the ship back on track.

Yes, truly a tiresome day. So, it was no wonder that everyone sighed with relief as they slumped onto their beds that night. Everyone except the one who had the first watch. Luffy was in Sunny's crowsnest, staring absent-mindedly at the vast ocean. The water was gray, reflecting the image of the cloudy sky, and it was so still that we could mistake it with ice. A silent sigh made his way through the man's lips. The captain was as tired as the others and wanted his sleep so badly that he had tried to switch watch with someone else, but it hadn't worked, much to his disappointment. Thinking of the bed he couldn't have, a frown appeared on his face. He lifted his gaze to the sky, where he found put that a few clouds had retreated, letting the moonlight's beam pool down on him.

A thud caught his attention and he turned to look at the slumped form of his first mate as the green-haired man took one of his swords out to polish it. Not a word was said, but the captain understood. Zoro was a good friend indeed. He didn't even look up when the rubber-man slid down beside him, but his silence was a form of acknowledgement. Luffy let his head fall back in sleepiness and his eyes closed in defeated; he trusted the swordsman with his life, after all.

After a while, he heard someone sneeze across from him. At first, he thought it was Zoro who had changed place, but he still could hear the clinging of metal beside him. Overwhelmed by his curiosity, he opened his eyelids, revealing a whole different scene. Right there, Nami was rubbing her nose absent-mindedly with the hand holding her favourite quill as she contemplated the map laid out before her. Around the same table, Franky and Usopp were working on drawing the plan of some new invention. Robin was sitting in her usual pose on the bench, a thick book in hands. Sanji had discarded his hand-written recipe book and Chopper his ramballs ingredients to play some sort of reflection card game together. If anyone noticed their captain now awake, no one made anything to show it.

Right now, though, it didn't matter. Luffy had his nakama near him, all around him, and he just sat there, doing nothing except watching them silently. That night, no one talked, and the silence was very welcomed. Who would have thought that being idle so long could bring such joy to a man? Obviously, Luffy didn't, but now he believed it was possible.


End file.
